A Little Tough Love
by Kemetri D. Sire
Summary: Little Miss Velvet Scarlatina broke a serious rule of her leader, Coco, and Coco will not let that go unpunished, so she decides that a little tough love is what the little bunny faunus could benefit from. Contains carpal punishment, so if you don't like that. Please don't read my shit and leave hate/spam.


**Author's Note: Okay, hey every everyone, I'm back on again after being away for so, so, so, so long. I may have been gone for some years and I felt so bad for leaving you all on the edge of waiting for new stories/chapters from me that i thought I should sooner or later come back because I've just been away for way too long and I know I shouldn't have. I hope that... at least some of the people who followed me are not long gone now and still continue to be on . I'm back now, and I hope to get back into the habit of writing stories on here, starting with this new one. I will also need a proof reader to correct grammar or comma usage mistakes as I'm still trying to understand how and when to use commas. This is really important for me and I hope someone can offer up their help to me. To those who commented on my Lili and Stitch fanfic, I'm sorry, I hope you're still around, and I'll update the stories soon.**

* * *

Velvet was currently by herself in her dorm that belonged to team CFVY, waiting for the rest of her teammates to return. She didn't honestly know where they were going, or even why Coco instructed her to stay put while on this mission even though Velvet herself insisted she wanted to come along, but the team leader strictly refused to abide by her request and had her stay in the dorms until they were done. For some reason or another, Coco, the team leader of CFVY, have been real protective of her lately, and sometimes had one or both of her team mates keep a close watch on her as if she was a little girl who couldn't go or do anything without some sort of adult or peer supervision. She have been waiting for over a few hours, and was starting grow weary of it. She had absolutely nothing to do while her teammates were off on mission, and she was left in the dorms for Coco's reassurance of her safety. Velvet has been unable to go anywhere ever since she left her classes and finished all her homework right when she got back to the dorms to knock out that work. She kicked her legs in the air as she let out a impatient sigh, and sat up from her bed, "Well then, it obviously appears like... Coco won't be back anytime soon, so maybe.." Coco said, trailing her eyes over to the bed of her team leader, knowing about her secret stash of sweets and candy that she hid under her bed to keep away from her other teammates thus keeping it out of everyone's mind except, for the Bunny Faunus' mind. Coco have mentioned to them more than once on numerous occasions that going into her secret candy stash without her permission strictly prohibited, and is a serious rule that would be met with serious consequences if ever broken without any exceptions to the rule.

Velvet have remembered what Coco told them, and indeed heeded her warning, but she was feeling a little bold at the moment since she was now by herself with no Yatsu, Fox or Coco to get her in trouble for a little few missing pieces of candy. Just taking a few little pieces of sweets from Coco's secret hiding place couldn't hurt just as long as she doesn't find out. A small smile grow upon the cute bunny Faunus' face as she made her way over to Coco's bed, getting on her hands and knees to get at a low level to reach beneath the bed, and began to rummage around under her bed while having to feel around a few other items until she caught hold of a smooth, medium sized wooden box. She pulled it out from under the bed, "Hmm, I sort of expected there to be some kind of lock on this box to keep anyone from opening it this easily." Coco said to herself with a shrug, and proceeded to open up the box to see numerous amounts of delectable sweets for her to munch on, "Mmm, I think I may see why Coco just wanted to keep all these pieces of candy to herself." she chuckled as she looked around for two pieces of taffy and some chocolate for her to be had, and once she found them, she undid the wrappers and took a bite out of the first piece of taffy she had, moaning in delight once the sweet, delicious and tasty treat touched her tongue and ate the rest of it. The second piece of taffy and the chocolate came next for her to gleefully devour.

Unfortunately for the adorable rabbit faunus, luck was not on her side. Coco moved at a brisk pace, making a B-line right for team CFVY's dorm room. Yatsu and Fox she had left behind to clean up the little Crawler stragglers while she left to check on Velvet. Velvet... She really cared about her. She was not only very sweet and one of kindest girls Coco knew, but also very... Squishy. She was the team secret weapon, but also not the most durable. So, Coco wanted to keep her out of danger as much as she could, and only have her tag along when mostly necessary. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Velvet on her knees and happily chewing on apiece of colorful taffy.

From her stash! "Velvet Scarlatina!" Coco snapped. Just at that moment, the little bunny's eye darted right open after she closed them after getting lost in the delicious taste, and jumped in surprised fright from hearing the outburst of her leader's provoked voice as she walked in. Spitting out what was left of the taffy and slapping the box back under the bed, trying to hide the stash again to pretend she wasn't doing nothing then moving with the speed of Ruby's semblance, she turned to face her leader with a sheepish and nervous smile on her face. She waved at Coco weakly with a scared, weak smile, "O-Oh... C-C-Co-Co-Coco, you're back." she stammers frantically from Coco's yell and gulped, "I-I thought you were going to be back later.." was the next thing she managed to say without turning into a stuttering mess and break down.

"Well, I'm back now," Coco replied. Had she not been wearing her usual dark shades, the adorable bunny would been subjected to probably one of the sternest glares she had received. The Fashionista team leader stepped inside and closed the door. She also locked it as well. Velvet was now trapped inside with Coco, who had her hands on her hips, and was staring the jumpy bunny down, "There's no explaining why you did it. How many times have I told you to stay out of my stash?" She scolded her in a strict tone of voice that would probably even have Yatsu getting nervous by now.

She looked up at Coco, trembling slightly under her stance that looked as though it could eclipse the entire country of sunlight. She had her hands in front of her mouth while whimpering as her bunny ears fell to the back of her head, "I... I.. I.. it was... you see.. I think Fox or-or Yatsu pulled it out before they left.. i-it was just here, and I just f-found it r-r-right next to your bed.. I-I was just taking one, or two. I-It wasn't g-g-g-going to be a lot..." she whimpered in a barely audible tone while lying about just how she even have gotten to the box, where it was, and who pulled it out just hoping Coco wouldn't pick up on her lie, or else it would only get worse for her. Though she wasn't trying to, she hopped her innocent, cute and scared little appearance would cause Coco to soften her next yelling and screaming, or better yet, not scream at all while also not punishing her, and just give her a pass this time, but if only she knew what Coco truly had in mind for this serious disobedience.

Coco merely shook her head and spoke in the same stern tone, like a mother to a child whose hand she caught in the cookie jar. That was actually very accurate too, "Yatsu and Fox know my rule too, and wouldn't go messing with my stash, Velvet!" She walked up to her whimpering teammate. Those big, teary eyes. That pout. Those ears... Coco did want to melt, hug and squeeze the the adorable bunny faunus and not be mad, but she had to be firm! Backing down would just lead to Velvet breaking more rules!

"You could have spoiled your dinner or got yourself sick with just those one or two pieces, too! You know what sugar does to you..." Coco lightly pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh, "You know what I have to do now, Velvet." She told Velvet, who was still reasonably scared, but seemed to be softening up more now since she thought she knew just what was about to come next for her punishment.

Coco sighs in defeat now she knew there was no getting out of this little predicament she was in and might as well face her consequences of actions, being happy that at least it wasn't that bad... or so she thought. Her genuine tears rolled down her face and she sniffled guiltily, sobbing quietly as she wipes away one of her tears away from her face with her hand, "Fine... I know... t-time out..." she assumed, still almost inaudible without even having a clue what her fashionable leader was getting at at all, but once she did, she would not like the results one bit, "Then after the corner time I'll just... go to bed... it's not like the teachers don't punish us in similar ways.." she pouted as she walked passed Coco to get into a corner, being unprepared for just what was truly going to come her way. Poor Velvet was just as really cute as she was oblivious to her upcoming punishment.

Coco shook her head then she followed her faunus teammate to her corner - Corner time was an often used punishment for Velvet simply because Coco could not bring herself to do anything else. And Velvet was usually good about not breaking serious rules.

No touching Coco's sweets stash without her permission was a serious rule that she couldn't just let go unpunished if she really wanted to make sure Velvet remembers and learns from her bad choices and mistakes she made

"No no, worse than that, little lady," Coco gently grabbed Velvet's shoulder and pulled her teammate along. Coco sat down, "Take your skirt off and bend over my lap." Coco demanded, and Velvet's eyes widen and her face went pale upon the instant realization of what she truly meant, but she couldn't actually mean that, she couldn't have. This must be some kind of test, or warning? Maybe scare tactic for her as some warning to learn her lesson. She gasped fearfully at her leader, Coco, as if she was a Grimm without any weaknesses. She took a few steps back and spoke in her frantic and panicked tone, "N-no... you.. you can't mean that.. you can't.. I'm... I'm a teenager, I'm your peer.. I'm too big for these that kind of punishment! I-I'm your peer... I'm... I'm... your bon-bon, remember? Your hon-bon?" she said, pleadingly for mercy from this punishment. Velvet remembered all the little pet names Coco would call her from time to time from their time together of knowing one another. Coco used a lot of cute and friendly little pet names for Velvet as a friendly loving little gesture of how much they bonded, and out of all of them, her favorite for her little Velvet was Bon-bon as a adorable reference to the type of fauna she was. She hoped this would get her to reconsider by playing the bond card with her team leader even if she was slightly ashamed of herself for resorting to emotion games with someone who cared for her. Velvet then covered her behind in a defensive manner, "You... you even were playful... y-you'd... wouldn't never swat my behind or.. s-spank me.. to actually h-hurt me...W-would you? Remember? E-Every time was just for a-a-a h-harmless little love tap" she blushed at the fact she'd actually had to tell her what she did out of her friendly affection to her.

Velvet didn't want this to happen, ever since she as well as a few other teams on the whole floor heard Blake and Weiss punish Ruby in such draconian way for a stunt unknown to her. Velvet felt pity for the leader of team RWBY. Ruby was wailing and crying so loud, others heard it from down the hall, and the swats echoed out the room with such thuderous force even if the door was closed and locked, and it sounded like it lasted for hours with screams of pain, sobs and wails so loud it was capable of tearing through walls. Velvet didn't want that to be her. It couldn't be her, "Coco, c-can I j-j-j-just get s-s-sent to bed, or serve extra corner time. I deserve it! It'll teach me a lesson!" she begged pitifully with the sound of her voice breaking in a way that would lead to her bursting out in tears from the new wave of fear she felt possess her body.

Coco started to tap one of her feet and her facial features grew a bit softer, more sympathetic. Again, Velvet and her cuteness, how genuinely scared she was, melted her heart! But she still had to stay firm, "Velvet...One, we're the same age and two, of course I remember. Those swats are for a good job. These swats are for a very bad Velvet," Her lips pursed and she beckoned the frightened bunny over to her, "This is going to happen one way or another, Velvet. If I have to get up and take you over my lap, I'll use a hairbrush instead. Come on now, take your punishment like a big girl." She strictly ordered, gesturing her to come near her this instant.

She begin to softly cry with a new stream of fresh tears sliding down her face even more than before. Already beginning to cry out of fear at the thought of the severe pain she was going to experience first hand. Velvet knew she sounded serious and demanded her to come towards immediately, so she believed it'll be best to comply to her demands before Coco got up and forced her over her lap. She was being very hesitant as she walks towards her slowly, but surely getting close to her. This was a scary experience for her, being that she never got spanked like this before, or as a matter of fact, never spanked at all and didn't plan to. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to try anything she could to get her to reconsider this punishment. She was now two feet away from her, "Coco, I'll do your essay for you... I'll-I'll.. get all your homework you hate done for you! I'll s-s-stay after c-class for a whole week, and my grades will even improve. I'll.. I'll... I'll e-even train with you more and I'll go shopping with you! I'll carry all your bags even!" she puts her shaking hands on her skirt to show she was at least abiding by her previous demands, but not sliding them down yet to take off her skirt, but only preparing if she refuses her offers, "W-wouldn't that be better..?" she choked on a few words with a submissive, weak smile that so quickly fell with confusion and surprise at what she did next, but hoped to herself that it was a good sign.

Coco stood up briefly and embraced Velvet. She was not planing on backing down and her adorable teammate would learn that soon enough when the hug ended. This was merely for comfort and her way of telling Velvet that this was out of nothing but love and affection. Coco needed to be firm as a leader, always standing behind her decisions, "You're breaking my heart here, Bon Bon," Coco said with her own half smile, petting Velvet's head and stroking her hair.

She pulled away and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the faunus' eyes, "You're still getting punished, but know that I love you. Besides, we both know you would do that stuff anyway," She smiled and nudged Velvet's chin. Coco let out a sigh, her expression growing sterner, stonier. She sat back down and patted her lap to silently order her over her lap, so that they can begin even if they knew this would be hard for both of them.

She whimpered softly, trying not to cry as she walked closer to her. She caved, and silently cried all over again as sad and scared tears ran down her face. Velvet slowly pulled her skirt down slowly while her hands gently trembled, and her face being stained red as she revealed her hot pink panties with red cherry prints covering them. She then slowly laid across her lap as Coco placed her hand on her back to guide her over her lap with Velvet's hands being laid flat on the floor while new tears dripped on to the floor, and her bunny ears drooping over her head. Trying not to cry hard again after Coco just wiped away her tears. Her heart hammered hard against her chest at the thought of how this will go, "I'll be a good girl... I..." Velvet coughed out, trying to speak, "P-Promise... you..you won't make it as bad as they did.." She sniffled referring to Weiss and Blake, "B-B-Blake punished her for so long, th-then W-Weiss... the smacks were so loud, and she was, too. Even after her punishment, Ruby was still crying. It won't be that bad.. w-will it..?" she asked, not being able to hold back tears any longer, and her sobs developed sounds in them that made it all more sadder for Coco, but knew this needed to be done.

Coco silently giggled as her sniffling teammate revealed her cute panties. Then laid a gentle hand on Velvet's lower back as the bunny girl laid across her lap and listened to her. Ruby got it bad from Weiss and Blake... From what she could remember, having gleaned a bit of info from Yang, Ruby had a thing for giving wedgies and playing pranks when she got all mad. Weiss and Blake found themselves on the receiving end and then Ruby found herself on the receiving end of some angry spankings.

Coco gently patted Velvet's rump and tried to console her best friend a bit, "No no, I don't think it'll be that bad. You don't deserve that kind of spanking, Bon Bon." She reared her hand back and exhaled slowly, "Okay, Velvet. Here we go." She warned her, ahead of time before she begin to let her know just when she was starting.

She nods and quivers, letting a slight whimper escape her lips as she took a deep breath to get ready for what was about to come at any minute now, "Carrot cakes... cute little... baby bunnies... field of flowers, candy and sweets... graduation... friends.." she squealed softly, trying to think of lovely and fun thoughts to take her mind off of the punishment she was going to face. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant, she knew for her it would feel like she was going be laid across her lap for a year because this was her first time getting spanked. She knew she was going cry her eyes out half way through the punishment, so she braced herself to take this punishment like a good girl Coco wanted her to be. If she was only that lucky, her backside would probably go numb depending on how hard she hits. She was going by everything she heard while Ruby was getting punished and after when she heard her on going, pain-filled cries pain from the vicious spanking she received.

Coco gently started rubbing Velvet's rump as she let the bunny faunus find her happy place in this time of distress for her. She slowly raised her gloved hand, aimed true at the her teammate's panty clad bottom. She brought it down. Whap! Her firm palm collided with Velvet's perky, padded bottom and she brought it back. Smack! Again for a second time!

Velvet head shot up right in response with a blush on her face from the pain and embarrassment. The first smack had just came down hard enough, and with enough force to have her almost start bursting out in tears again. Then she endured the second smack from Coco's hand as she winced with a sharp yelp this time, and sucked in her breath and exhales, "W-W-W- *WHAP* World *WHAP* e-e-equ*SMACK*-equality for *SMACK* F-F-*WHAP*FFF *SMACK* -Faunus and h-humans *WHAP WHAP* everywhere.." Her face started to form into a look of pain as her eyes started to fill with even more new tears, and pour straight from her eyes like a water fall, "MM! MMM! Aah!" she moaned in agony, trying to endure the pain of Coco's hand.

Out came her continuous wave of fresh tears and crying as she tried to keep still, but the pain from this first time experience was already enough to have her heart rapidly hammer against her chest at top speed that begin to make her squirm and kick her legs around in vain, "Ow! Ow! Owww! Oowwww!" She cried and whined miserably while she continued to try and think of more lovely thoughts as Velvet's nails dug into the hard wood floor from the stinging pain increasing in her backside. Velvet resorted to biting her lip to keep any unwanted out burst from coming out of her mouth, and making the number of spanks increase, and her punishment last longer, but biting her lip was already hurting her delicate mouth. Then that when she couldn't hold it in anymore, "FUCK! This hurts so much!" She shrieked as she slammed her hands on the hard wood floor along with the continues tears flowing, but shrank in fear once she realized what have just came out of her mouth that might double no, triple her punishment, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She whined apologetically and rapidly, already knowing what would be next as a result of her foul language that Coco wouldn't expect her to use, and in front of her no less.

Coco knew that her teammate was in pain, but hearing her little bonbon swear so suddenly and so loudly! It shocked her right to an abrupt stop, "Velvet Scarlatina..." She didn't shout, but her tone was edgy. When her hand touched Velvet's rump again it was not with a smack, but to hook her finger under the waistband of her the faunus' cherry print panties. Coco pulled them down to Velvet's knees, revealing her light pink tush, "Twenty five just became forty, young lady! And if I hear you swear again it's a whole new fifty and with a brush too." Coco bit down on one of the fingers of her glove to remove her glove as well to give Velvet the full penalty for the foul outburst.

Smack! Another clap, this time skin met skin. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Coco's disciplining hand was relentless. Velvet's body shifted forward a bit with each strike the fashionesta brought down on her rump that made pained whimpers and yelps escape her mouth from every strike. The pain was getting so horrid that the pain spread down to her sit spots, and even slowly rushing down to the back of her thighs with each hard smack Coco delivered.

"NO! NO! N-NOOOOO!" She whined and wailed louder, slightly increasing in volume as Coco's hand came down on her round, defenseless little booty with such constant force and relentless speed that was much harder, and hurt even more than when she started. The spanking was becoming too much for her to bare now. The pain was now far beyond mild, starting to become more unbearable, and she was already regretting her very bad choice of words, resorting back to begging once again, "Please, please, please, please! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It just came out! I didn't mean for it to! It was an accident, Coco! Please! I'm sorry!" She cried hysterically, while begging like a little child for mercy over their tush, hoping to lessen it more. She whined and cried like a little child still kicking her legs as best as she could, but found it difficult from her skirt and panties restricting some of the movement in her legs as she squirmed around wildly in attempt to escape her torture.

Coco easily kept the squirming bunny faunus secure across her thighs. No matter how much Velvet cried, begged or weakly fought, the team leader of CFVY continued to paddle her bare booty with blow after blow from her hand, "I know! You are!" Coco punctuated her words with hard spanks, "And! I'm sorry! For this! But! You! Need to! Learn! A lesson!" Coco was harsh, relentless and firm like a mother to a child. Velvet's rump slowly turned light pink and continued to grow darker as the blows struck her.

"I'm learning! I'm learning! Coco, please listen to me! I'm I'm learning! Please. Coco, listen to me! List-*SMACK*-esn to *SMACK SMACK* Meeee... *SMACK*" She cried, taking long breaths and short gasped as the storm of swats rain down on the poor little bunny Faunus rump, but couldn't get no word in as the paddling of Coco's hand stopped her from getting any sentence finished, and begin screaming and wailing in a sobbing manner. Her screams was no where as loud or jarring as Ruby's, but she was still in relentless pain in all. Pretty soon her butt felt like it was on fire, and each smack made it burn worst with a serge of pain rushing down to Velvet's own thighs just below her rear end that serged through her legs that soon weakened them from any further kicking and movement. She softly hyperventilated that begin to pick up pace the longer she spanked the poor little Faunus. Her ears continued to droop over her face as they now just fell limp at the result of the current misery she was facing. She begin to softly hiccup uncontrollably as one of the spanks made her jolt forward almost causing her to fall over if her hands still wasn't flat on the floor.

Coco could tell this was some kind of Hell for Velvet. She had never ever subjected her little Bonbon to any kind of physical punishment. Having to listen to Ruby's spanking, and see the aftermath had painted a scary image in her mind, and Velvet was learning that she was not far off. This would teach Velvet to follow all rules. Coco continued to swat the bunny faunus' defenseless rump, increasing in speed, trying to ignore the cries and wails coming from her beloved Bonbon. She didn't want to have her favorite faunus in such agony, but it was for her own good, it was to help her understand to follow rules instead of breaking them, and she wanted to make sure it gotten through to her even if she had to hurt her like this

40 swats. Open handed. Done. The last hit Velvet's burning bum with a solid Smack! Sound and Coco pulled her own warm, reddened hand away.

Velvet had just learned the hard way that she didn't get what she wanted, hoped for, or expected because unfortunately for her, her redden and sore rear didn't go numb at all, it didn't even feel like it was getting there... Not at all. Velvet was now lying completely limp over her leader's lap, balling her eyes out with choked sobs, and uncontrolled hiccup fits following after as she just starred at the floor pitifully. She wasn't even sure herself if it was all over yet and Coco was only pausing briefly, but hoped and pleaded with any and every single God both human and Faunus worshiped over the years that it was over. She still continued to lay there like a weeping, sad little girl who was waiting for a say so that it was over, so she could finally get up, and embrace something... Especially her punisher.

Coco gently rubbed Velvet's back. The punishment was over and now even she could soften up a bit, "It's okay, it's okay..." She cooed, her tone much more gentle, "Bonbon, stand up. C'mon," She was gentle as she helped Velvet on to her feet and she embraced the shorter bunny girl, slightly rocking her back and forth very slowly in comforting motion

She obliged by her leader's command and slowly stood up a weeping mess with hiccups and choked coughs coming after. Coco stood her up, and hugged her. It took a few seconds, but Velvet slowly wrapped her arms around Coco and softly cried into her shoulder to try and calm herself down with the help of Coco's comfort and warmth of a dear friend to cry on. Her arms clung to Coco tighter as her crying begin to increase a bit more. Her sobs where now muffled in her shoulder.

Coco shushed her softly and stroked her back in little circles, "Shhhh... It's okay, Velvet. It's over now. No more spankings... For good girls who follow the rules," She chuckled softly and petted her bunny's head. She never let go for a second as the faunus girl leaned on her for support after such a painful experience, "Love you, Bonbon. You know I do." She leaned back and gently kissed Velvet's forehead after moving her rabbit ears from out the front of her face.

Hearing this from her made her slightly, only slightly chuckle a bit as she continued to embrace her closely. She sniffles a bit, replaying what she just said in her head, _'No more spankings... For good girls who follow the rules.'_ That was her Coco, always so confident and always making jokes. She softly nodded in agreement then whispered to where she could hear, "I love you, too. I'll be a good girl... Promise" She cuddled up to her as they shared their embrace with one another, but she leaned back to take off her glasses because she wanted to see her strong, but loving eyes.

Coco smiled, her eyes meeting Velvet's and she hugged her teammate close once more, "Okay, okay. Put some clothes on and let's lay down for a bit. Hugging my half naked teammate is a bit weird," She chuckled softly and very lightly tapped Velvet's red rump. She sat back down and laid across her bed, taking off her signature beret and glasses too.

Coco graced a little smile on her face and nodded to her, and slightly winced a little when she tapped her red rump, but felt no harm was really done. She slowly pulled up her panties first as they passed her rear, she winced and whimpered a bit, but still managed to get them over her booty again then up came her skirt that didn't hurt half as much as putting back on her panties. Then walks towards Coco, to lay close beside her and cuddled next to her for continuing comfort and support then said something she didn't think Coco would expect, "You make a great mother.~" she giggled a little and clung to her leader as Coco had an arm wrapped around her, running her fingers through her hair softly.

XXXXXXX

Coco and Velvet walked through the dining hall the next day after Velvet's punishment. She was glad that all was forgiven, but wanted to ask Coco a few things just so she'll be sure, "Am I grounded for a certain amount of time, Coco?" She asked curiously.

Coco tapped her chin in thought and hummed. That was not something she had considered, "Ah... I think you learned your lesson, Velvet. I won't do that to you," She reached over with a bright smile and petted her favorite girl's head. She smiled brightly and hugged Coco a little tightly, having to be glad the two of them met and that they were friends. She then looked across from where they were, and saw that Ruby was sitting at a table by herself with her head leaning in her hands with both of her elbows on the table, "Coco, there's Ruby, let's go see how she doing after..." She paused and gulped thinking of everything she heard and witnessed the day Ruby was being punished made her feel like holes were gathering in her stomach. She could obviously tell both Blake and Weiss were extremely PO'd to their highest level, but wondered if Yang even had a say with how long Weiss and her girlfriend could punish Ruby, and in what form of punishment. She walked to the table, holding Coco's hand to drag her along as she sat with Ruby. She felt like her and Ruby were on common grounds due to both of them being currently spanked for bad behavior, "So... Ruby, how are you? Did Weiss and Blake say how long you would be punished for?" She asked curiously, but also being a little mosey as well.

Coco just smiled and let herself be dragged along. Velvet was obviously curious and maybe even worried for Ruby - The two girls were in fairly similar situations after all. She sat down next to Velvet and silently look Ruby over while waiting for Little Red Riding Hood's side of the story. The leader of Team RWBY had slightly puffy and red eyes and she definitely looked like she was in a funk.

Ruby exhaled, blowing some hair out of her face, and answered, "I could be worse..." She blushed a bit, "I'm grounded for a month."

"Oh my, they must have been really mad. I'm guessing Yang had no say in your punishment considering how mad Blake sounded... You know when she was dragging you back to your dorm by your ear..." She shudders a bit and wrapped her arms around one of Coco's arm as she put her head on her shoulder, "Promise you would never get that mad, Coco." She whimpered.

Coco chuckled softly and petted her head once more, "As long as you're a good girl my Bonbon. As long as you're good," Then she looked to Ruby, "The whole floor probably heard what they did to you, kid."

Ruby pouted, "Yang agreed with them! Tch... A couple of wake up wedgies and they're all moody..." She folded her arms, "So not cool."

"Poor Ruby, maybe after your punishment is over. We can do something fun... M-Maybe om... If we.. You know, don't have anything to do during the week, or if your busy maybe next time." She shyly said, still next to Coco since for some reason feeling more safe and secure with her ever since the other day.

Velvet and her mousy, meek way of asking cheered Ruby up a bit. She was trying while the rest of her teammates were being all stern about it and mean! "I'd really like that, Velvet. Thanks."

Coco patted Velvet's head, proud of her little Bonbon. Always trying to make people feel better and lighten the mood. It was one of many things that made Velvet so great.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so that was very first spank story I wrote inspired by a fandom, and my very first to post on here at all. I'm not too sure how well this will come out, or how good it'll even be, but I hope you all like because I really tried to make it as good as I possibly could. I'm also a but edgy posted seeing how bad things have gotten on here. Just wish me luck that no bullshit happens on here..


End file.
